Don't Be Glum, Chew Bubblegum!
by Tesina Gela Gardner
Summary: All Naruto wanted to do was cheer up his friend by sharing gum with him. But then the ravenette decides that he wants ABC gum instead. Shounenai. Oneshot SasuNaru fluffiness!


Hello everyone! This is my 2nd Naruto fan fiction! Yay! I just had to get this out!

Disclaimer: Checks out the website for Naruto. Nope, I still don't own it yet :sweat drops: Heheh…

Note: ABC happens to be the abbreviation for already been chewed. I got this idea from when my mom didn't have any gum when I complained for some and she said "Would you like some ABC gum instead?" I said no of course, that's just gross:) Well on to the story!

Don't Be Glum, Chew Bubblegum:P

It was a beautiful day in the city of Konoha. The sun was high and there was no rain clouds hovering in sight. Well you see this past week it has been nothing but rain and more rain, all day long. Naruto was glad it wasn't raining today. Kakashi came by his apartment earlier saying that there would be no missions for today. Naruto took this opportunity to then go see his old favorite foe (A/N: Sasuke of course!). He bought a pack of gum from one of the strip centers. He decided to open it later.

_Hmm..I heard from somewhere…those damn fan girls …that Sasuke happens to like Watermelon flavor bubblegum…I hope it's true._

Naruto then wondered where his Sasu-chan could be. He decided to check at Ichiraku's he noticed the ravenette sitting by himself, except for the fact that there were two bouncy Sasuke fan girls bugging him about who he liked more and blah blah blah… Naruto rolled his baby blue eyes. Like he gave a shit about them. _Man don't they ever leave him alone? _Naruto sat down on the stool on the other side of Sasuke. He was so glad that his crush for Sakura was history, she was such a whore anyways. (A/N: Believe it! XD)

thisisalinebreakkhavefunreading

"Sasuke-kun! Who do you think is prettier!"

"Sasuke-kun thinks I'm prettier Ino-pig! Isn't that right Sasuke-kun!"

"Go away." Sasuke growled out. _Damn sluts won't leave me alone. _He put his head down on the table, what a headache he was getting. _Stupid dumb fan girls…_

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke blocked out the girls rants wishing that his favorite ball of sunshine was here. He always had these weird feelings in his stomach whenever the blonde dobe was around. Speaking of the devil, he's sitting down right beside him and ordering some miso ramen.

"Oi Sasuke-teme!" Naruto smiled his million dollar smile.

Sasuke inwardly groaned, those feelings in his stomach started again. He plastered his face with the same blank look he always wore that says 'I-don't-give-a-shit-about-you-or-anyone-else-in-the-world.' "Hn."

"Teme!" Naruto glared at him and looked away. Ayame, the pretty waitress, suddenly placed a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. His expression slowly turned from over the top angry to the happy sunshine boy he always was. He smiled happily and aggressively dug into the delicious bowl of steaming ramen.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare. The knots in the stomach still hadn't gone away. And he forgot about the two bitches that were currently behind him screaming their heads off. Sasuke groaned again. He then noticed that Naruto had just finished his third bowl of ramen. Luckily it was his last one, Sasuke wanted to talk with Naruto but not with the two bitches there.

"Hey Naruto, wanna go for a walk with me?" Sasuke inwardly crossed his fingers hoping the dobe will accept.

"Sure Sasuke-teme! I wanted to talk to you too anyways!" Naruto grinned then paid for his ramen and jumped off the stool. He motioned for Sasuke to do the same.

"So…uh…" Naruto looked down and blushed slightly as Sasuke looked at him weirdly.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said worriedly. _Why's he blushing?_

"Oh..erm…do you want some gum!" Naruto covered his mouth blushing harder after he blurted out the last part of his sentence. Sasuke looked amused for a second then put back on his stoic expression.

"No." Sasuke wondered why he said that without thinking, he glanced at Naruto who looked like he was about to burst out in tears, Sasuke didn't want that.

"W-what I mean is I don't want any right now." Sasuke turned around and blushed. _Damnit why am I blushing all of a sudden? _The butterflies in stomach were beginning to flutter again. Naruto sad expression turned happy once more.

"Ok!" Naruto bounced happily ahead, humming a small tune Sasuke haven't heard before. _Bipolar lately,_ Sasuke thought shaking his head and falling Naruto.

Naruto's mouth felt dry. He felt like he need to chew something to make it moist again. _Oh yeah, the gum!_ Naruto took a piece of the watermelon flavored goodness and popped it into his mouth, unaware of the hungry gaze from his company. He chewed the gum lovingly.

_Mmm…I'm craving some gum right about now…but not just any kind of gum, Naruto's gum.. Huh wait a second did I just think that…oh well. _Sasuke stared at Naruto, wanting to claim those lips of his and taste him. His self control was now completely gone.

Naruto was just as surprised as Sasuke was when he felt lips on his own. Sasuke had no idea what he was doing but he couldn't stop it. _He tastes like, like watermelon. _Sasuke deepened the kiss, the blond boy slowly started kissing back and submitting. Sasuke wanted more than just lip to lip contact, so he slightly licked Naruto's bottom lip and was greeted with a slight gasp from the blond. He took up that offer.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from moaning after the ravenette slid a tongue inside his mouth. It felt so weird yet so right to him. He started to have a little tongue-on-war (A/N: lolz) fight with Sasuke, and of course Sasuke over dominated him. Naruto then felt he couldn't breathe and abruptly pushed Sasuke away, sucking up the air as if it was his last time to breathe.

All that had happened earlier dawned onto Naruto, he slowly looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes. Naruto looked away from him and blushed prettily. Sasuke smirked at that action. Naruto noticed and blushed even harder.

"Uh…umm…" Naruto said trying too look back at Sasuke. As soon as he looked at him he noticed Sasuke was chewing on something, he remembered not giving Sasuke any gum earlier. _That teme!_

"Teme!" Naruto said forgeting everything that just happened and running over to Sasuke with killing intent, "You stole my gum!"

thisisalinebreakkhavefunreading

Yeah I know bad crappy ending…I tried didn't I! Well reviews are appreciated! I luv to read what other people say about my fics!

Till next time!

T.G.G.


End file.
